


Even Babies Love Harry Styles

by harrysmileycostume



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Helps You Babysit, Makeup, Mentions of Sexual Stuff Kind Of, isn't that cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmileycostume/pseuds/harrysmileycostume
Summary: Babies and grocery lists and car seats were all reasons you and Harry didn't work--reasons he didn't want to be with you.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 18





	Even Babies Love Harry Styles

You glanced down at your niece who was, for now, content in her little seat in your grocery cart. You'd fussed and fussed with her jacket to make sure she was the perfect temperature while you were shopping, and you'd be damned if you sensed she was the slightest bit uncomfortable.

You were about to keep scouring the shelves for the exact right shape of pasta when you heard your name.

"Y/N," you heard him say, and you glanced up to see him standing there in his peacoat, a loaf of bread in his hand.

"Harry," you replied, not knowing what else to say.

He moved closer to you. "Y/N," he repeated, "How are you?"

You cleared your throat. "I'm... Great." You'd had exactly four awful Tinder dates and no sexual encounters since you last saw him, but you'd rather die than let him onto that. "And you?"

"I'm good. Uh, is that...?" he trailed, glancing down at your niece. 

You furrowed your brow, looking at Grace again to see if there was something wrong.

He cleared his throat. "Your daughter? Is she...?"

You laughed, looking back up at him. "No. No, Harry. My sister's, remember? She told me she was pregnant when--"

"When we went skiing, that's right," he completed, saving you the embarrassment of bringing up one of your dates a whole year after he left you. He stared at Grace a second longer. "Sorry, I didn't know if... Anyways, she's beautiful."

You smiled politely. "Thank you."

"Babysitting for the day, yeah?"

"For the week, actually," you answered. "My sister's just been so busy. You know, her husband left her last year, and he's not much help with her. I told her that I'd take a week off work and have the baby while she went on a girls' trip she was invited on," you explained.

He looked up at you. "Always so selfless, Y/N. A week off of work to babysit?"

You shrugged. "I love Grace, and my sister needed it. And I don't mind a week at home. It's my own vacation, in a way," you said. "Less sleep than a typical vacation, but..." you trailed. "Anyways. Enough about me. What have you been up to?"

He held up his loaf. "Getting bread. For sandwiches," he said awkwardly.

You laughed. "All right. I suppose you're back in London? Done with tour?" Grace fussed in her seat, growing tired of the grocer, apparently. Harry instinctively leaned in to smooth her cheek with his thumb. The baby widened her eyes, taking in his big handsome face.

Even babies love Harry Styles.

"Yeah," he answered you softly. "Yeah, all done. It's been weird getting back into normal life."

You nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. Plus your heart and stomach were reacting, watching him with a baby. "You weren't scared to come out and shop? No fans hounding you?"

"I was a little scared, but I'm glad I'm here."

"I doubt the grocer compares to the world at large," you said a little jokingly.

"Yeah, well... Happy to run into you and baby Grace here," he said, still speaking so gently as he soothed the baby. He looked up at you. "Have you eaten lunch?"

You blinked. "No, we haven't."

His expression mellowed, nervous. "We could...?"

You took a deep breath. "Well, her food is back at mine--"

He stood up from leaning into Grace. "Right, yeah."

You bit your lip.

"I should get going, then--"

"You could come over to mine," you interrupted him. "We could buy lunch here and eat there. As long as you don't mind baby mess. It's just toys and clothes and such, clutter. But... We could have lunch," you rambled.

He smiled. "That'd be great. Yeah, I'd love to catch up," he said. "And if I could help at all with her--"

"Oh, no. We're doing just fine. You don't need to help," you said. "What would you like to buy for lunch?"

"I've got bread for sandwiches here," he said with a dorky grin. 

You nodded. "Okay. I was heading for the deli anyway." 

"Sounds good," he said.

"Yeah," you replied, "Sounds really good."  
-  
You checked out, Harry stepping in front of you and paying for both of your things together, making you roll your eyes. You reminded him as you walked out of the store that you can pay for your own things. He didn't reply, asking if he should just take his car and meet you at your flat. You said yes, lifting Grace out of your cart and kissing her on the cheek. 

"She looks just like you," he told you. "Pretty girls."

You shook your head at him. "Harry--"

"I'll see you in a bit, okay? Let me take the groceries, you've got the baby," he said, and your heart ached at those words. You were happy to see Harry, really, but all the baby talk was really putting you through the wringer. "You can put her in the car seat all right?"

Babies and grocery lists and car seats were all reasons you and Harry didn't work--reasons he didn't want to be with you.

"Yeah, I can." He took the rest of the groceries from your other hand and smiled at you again.

"Okay. Let me walk you to your car."

"Harry--"

"Y/N, please," he said, his tone grave. 

"Okay," you said softly, leading the way to where you parked. You opened your car with the keys and Harry got the door for you to put Grace in her seat. You buckled her, her fussing and whining the whole time. "She's hungry. She'll need to eat as soon as we get back," you told him, shutting the door on her. You honestly didn't know why you were telling him this; maybe just vocalizing your inner monologue for the past week. Feed, change, nap, feed, burp, play...

"Okay, babe. Sounds good."

"Harry," you chastised, looking at him with scorn.

"What?" he asked.

"Babe," you repeated, mocking him. "We're not--"

"'m sorry," he said sheepishly. "Habit."

"Okay. I'll meet you there," you said.

"Yeah. See you." He smiled at you shyly before you opened the car door and he turned to walk away.

You shut the door and let out a deep breath.

"I'm not having sex with him," you said to yourself. You looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Grace was all right. "This is lunch with a friend, okay, Grace?"  
-  
An hour into lunch with a friend, he was feeling you up on the couch.

"Mm, babe," he moaned, his lips on your neck.

You put Grace down for her nap ten minutes ago, and Harry was sitting on the couch as innocent and handsome and devilish as ever. Daytime television never stood a chance. Watching him with Grace hadn't helped either.

"Baby, baby, baby."

"Harry," you gasped out.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Yeah, love. That's what I'm--"

"No," you said, and he looked up at you. You leaned into him and put your mouth on his. "Like that. Just like that."

He pecked your lips. "Yeah, okay. Let's take our time." He kissed you again, nice and languid, his hands palming your breasts through your bra. Your hands massaged his curls, liking the rhythm he set. You thought you liked the rhythm, anyway, until your hands moved to trace his shoulders, his chest, down to his stomach, and the next thing you knew, you were rubbing him through his jeans.

He growled against your mouth.

"I-I wanna blow you," you stuttered out. "I want you in my mouth, Harry--"

At that, there was a knock on your door. "What?" you panted, confused.

"Is it your sister?" he asked, winded but clearly more put together than you, even though you were just stimulating him.

"No--No, it can't be," you said, standing up shakily from the couch. "She's on vacation." You walked over to the door.

"Your shirt, Y/N," Harry said, thankfully. You huffed, rebuttoning your blouse and straightening it.

"Y/N," you heard your mother's voice call through the door.

You turned around and rolled your eyes. "Mum," you whispered to him.

"Oh, Carol. I like her," Harry said as though you hadn't just offered him oral sex thirty seconds ago.

You sighed. "I'll get rid of her, I swear," you muttered before opening the door. "Mum!" you greeted her with a smile.

"Y/N," she replied. "Y/N and... Harry?"

"Hi, Carol. How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm... I'm well," she replied, giving you a skeptical look as you were sure she was recalling your sobbing phone call to her minutes after he broke up with you.

"What's up, Mum?" you asked, clearing your throat anxiously.

"Just wanted to check in and make sure you're taking good care of my granddaughter," she said.

"Oh, little Gracie is doing fine, Mum. We have a lunch date tomorrow, remem--"

The baby burst out crying at that. Your jaw dropped, shocked.

"Let me see her," your mother said, pushing past you.

"I put her down for her nap not fifteen minutes ago," you said frantically, following your mother into your room with Grace's temporary crib.

She opened the door in front of you and instantly lifted crying Grace into her arms. "When'd you last feed her?" 

"Half an hour ago."

"Change?"

"Right before I put her down. She was dry," you said. "I applied lotion on her, but--"

"Let me see," your mother said, setting her down on the blanket you laid out on your bed for her. "Hand me the diapers."

"Mum--"

"She could've wet herself just now, Y/N. Let me check, and I'll change her for you."

You set the diapers and wipes down on the bed.

"Now," your mother said quieter, undressing little Grace, "What is Mr. Heartbreaker doing in your living room all flushed?"

You paused. "We just ran into each other at the grocer, and he suggested we have lunch--"

"So you thought bringing him back here and giving him exactly what he wants from you was a good idea? All while Grace sleeps in your bedroom?" she asked, and you were happy Grace's cries were overtop of her words.

"I do get bored while she naps, and he's a friend, Mum. A friend. We're... We're catching up, is all--"

"Please, Y/N. You have his spit on your neck, and look at your shirt." She tsked, changing Grace's diaper. "You wonder why your sister has Grace and you're by yourself. It's not because of your work--"

"Excuse me! Anna has Grace with a grade A piece of shit who does nothing for her. I'm not exactly jealous," you snapped.

"And what do you call him? Leaves you with no warning days before going away for a year? Bottom line," your mother said, redressing Grace, "is that you're not going to have a baby with anybody decent if this is how you conduct yourself." She held sobbing Grace to her chest, bending her knees to soothe the baby.

"He likes you," you mumbled.

"Well, I don't like him back, that's for sure. Come on, Y/N. Just because he's a big rockstar doesn't mean he can come in and out of your life as he pleases."

You sniffled. "I love him, Mum, and I--"

"He doesn't love you back, babe. It's time to let go. It's no good to hurt yourself like this. He only wants you for one thing," she said. "You think he's planning on dropping all his other girls after this?"

"No, but--"

"Then you have your answer," she said, and Grace finally began to hush. "I'll leave you alone, fine. You're an adult who makes her own decisions. Hopefully she stays asleep," she said, putting the baby back down in her crib. "Goodnight, Grace," she whispered. 

"He's good with Grace, too--"

"Y/N," your mother snapped. "No more of it. I won't hear another peep. I'll leave, but no more excuses for him. And no more crying in the middle of the night either," she said, pushing open your bedroom door.

Harry was sat where he was initially, now with new-and-improved posture. "Are you staying?" he asked her.

"No, dear, I see you and Y/N are busy. I'm happy to help with Grace, but I'll see her tomorrow." 

"Goodbye, Mum," you said, monotone. "See you at lunch."

"Bye, Y/N. Love you, dear. Bye, Harry." She opened the door and left, quickly as she came, shutting it behind her.

"Bye," you mumbled to no one.

"She's nice," Harry said. "Always liked her."

You sniffled, looking down at your lap.

"Oh, Y/N, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear any of what she said to me?" you asked, crying then.

"No, love. Grace was screaming her head off in there. What is it?" he asked.

You grabbed your pillow and cried into it. 

He frowned, moving towards you on the couch. "Babe--"

"Don't call me that," you cried.

"Okay. Okay, I won't, Y/N. Can I do anything for you?" he asked.

"Harry, I don't think I can fool around anymore," you said, tears rushing down your face.

"Yeah, I can see that, love. That's fine," he consoled you.

"Yeah, but I said I'd... I said I'd suck you off, and I don't mean to be a tease--"

"Y/N," he commanded of you. "Y/N, look at me. Have I ever pressured you into doing something you didn't want to do?" he asked you.

You moved the pillow off your face. "No, but I just--"

"Just nothing. Obviously, you aren't feeling in the mood. So we just won't. That's okay." He reached over and smoothed your hair. "Wanna talk about it at all, or--"

"No one's ever going to marry me," you cried out, and he frowned deeper.

"No, that's not true."

"You didn't want to," you hiccuped. "You didn't want to because you'd rather have groupies than me," you cried. "And the second I see you with a baby, I want to blow you! Harry--" you sobbed.

"Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around you.

You put your face in his shoulder, crying into his shirt.

"Beautiful Y/N. Silly girl. No reason to cry, love," he mumbled, smoothing your hair. "No reason at all. You're going to be just fine, okay? Have a beautiful baby with someone who loves you so much, be put up in a great big house, travel to all the places you've wanted to go, do it all while absolutely smashing it writing at whatever goddamn magazine you want," he listed. "There, there. Not to worry, all in time," he tacked on.

You wanted all of those things with him.

You sighed shakily.

"All right. It sounds like you've calmed down just a bit. Maybe you can lie down and take a nap in your room."

"Grace is in there, Harry."

"We'll be quiet," he said, and you were happy he said we. Maybe he'd lay down with you. "Come on, love. Let's rest a bit. Sound good?"

You nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, come on, then. Off the couch," he said, helping you up before walking with you into your room only to find that Grace was standing and fussing in her crib.

You groaned. "Oh, Grace, what is the matter?" you fretted, walking over to her.

"You get in bed. I'll take care of her," he told you.

"Harry--"

"No, it's fine. You're tired. Lay down," he said.

You sighed, moving to your bed, but watching his every move with your niece. "She usually goes down so easy after her lunch," you said.

He reached down and picked her up, holding her to his chest. "Not today, though, hm? Maybe she just needs a little extra loving from Uncle H, yeah? Come on, Grace. Let's cuddle with Auntie Y/N." 

"Harry--" you began, frightful of what could happen if you both fell asleep.

"I've got her, Y/N, I promise. I'll put her back in her crib once she falls asleep. Just let her warm up and get cozy with us," he said.

He climbed into bed alongside you, holding the baby to his chest. Already, Grace calmed down, resting her cheek on Harry's shirt, not far from your tear stains.

You stared at her there, moving your hand onto her back to soothe her further. "Goodnight, Grace. I love you so much," you whispered.

Harry kissed your forehead. "Goodnight to Y/N, too," he whispered.

You blinked slowly, aware that you were indeed falling asleep. 

"Wanna rest on me, too?" he asked you softly.

You nodded, moving to prop your head on his arm.

"Ah, there. Both beautiful girls right here. I could get used to this," he said, and your heart hurt again. It'd never happen.

You kissed his arm, making him smile. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you for taking care of me," you said.

"Yeah, love. What're friends for?" he asked, and saw as your face fell. 

You shut your eyes, afraid to react. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."  
-  
You woke up with a start, moving your head immediately.

"Hey," he greeted you.

You instantly saw that Grace was asleep, still resting on his chest. You sat up in panic. "You said you'd--"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just... I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep, and your arm overtop of her and everything... I couldn't help it. She's adorable, Y/N," he told you. "I promise she's safe. Neither of you moved an inch."

You sighed. You'd seen one too many stories of parents suffocating their babies while sleeping with them, but you supposed if Harry said she was safe and you could see little Grace breathing, then it was fine.

"Okay," you sighed, then remembering everything that happened that led you to fall asleep. You sat up, fixing your hair and reminding yourself that Harry was to go home now, and no blowjobs were occurring in your flat today.

"Y/N."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you about... Can we just talk?" he asked.

You looked over at him. "Um, sure. While you're here, why not?"

He swallowed, glancing at you nervously. "I love you, Y/N."

"Harry--"

"No. Listen, please," he said. "I love you, and I knew it when I broke up with you, but then I went on tour and... Y/N, all that shit about wanting to tour right and not be attached was such bullshit. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you ever thought it was about fucking groupies. It wasn't. I just... I guess I got nervous being away from you for so long, like, I didn't trust myself and I was scared it wouldn't work out, that you'd break up with me or we'd be unhappy. But then I got on tour and all I did was think about you. I've toured single four times now, and I realized this last time that I don't want to do all the parties and shit anymore. I missed you. And then today with Grace, it's like--"

"You were with us for two hours, one of which she was sleeping," you lashed out. "No, Harry! We can't. I can't," you said.

"You're telling me you don't want it?" he asked, and you could've hit him. He could be so demeaning sometimes.

You took a deep breath. "There's a difference between what I want and what's good for me, Harry."

"I know I hurt you, Y/N--"

"Yeah, you did. You called me the morning after we spent the night together talking about how we were going to handle you going on tour to tell me you needed to be single to tour," you said.

"I was scared, and I--"

"You think I wasn't? Harry, you're the one who's done it before!" you exclaimed. "I... I have never been away from you, let alone anyone I love, for that long. But I was willing to try for you. You weren't, and--"

"And I'm sorry," he said, frowning. "I'm sorry, baby. Please. Please, Y/N. I'm serious this time. We can... We can get married and--"

You got up out of bed. "Hand me Grace." 

"Y/N--"

"Sorry's not good enough, Harry," you said. "Give me my niece. God, I can't believe we almost--"

"It has nothing to do with that, and everything to do with how much I need you," he said.

"You need me so badly that you never so much as texted after you called me to break up with me," you said. "Harry, the last time I physically saw you with my eyes, you kissed me and told me you'd see me soon and you loved me," you said, beginning to cry again. "Give me Grace right now."

"You don't want to wake her up, Y/N," he said. "I'll put her in the crib." He stood up gradually, walking the baby over to her crib and laying her down.

Surprisingly enough, Grace adjusted a little, her eyes shut, and stayed content, seeming to drift back off to sleep in seconds. She must've been tired from her attitude session earlier.  
You walked out of the room, Harry following you. "That's what I want with you," he told you.

You turned around to face him. "How am I supposed to trust you?" you asked. 

"I don't know, but--"

"No, that's exactly it, Harry. This was a bad idea, bringing you here. Because... Because you know how I am with you, and it's just never going to work out. You hurt me. I should... I should move on," you said, folding your arms.

"Any man would be lucky to have you," he said. "I was, and I made a mistake, and I wish I hadn't--"

"Not just any mistake, Harry. You called me, told me you didn't want to see me anymore, and then promptly never called me again," you said. "If we hadn't seen each other today, do you think you would've ever apologized? And now after two hours, you want to get married. I just... I don't see it happening. It sounds like maybe you're pissed at yourself and realizing that... That I'm the best thing you ever fucked up having," you said.

"I was afraid you'd moved on, and..." he trailed. "Y/N, if there's a chance with you, I want it," he told you. "I love you."

"I think you should leave," you said softly.

His eyes glassed over with tears. "If I... If I, like, showed you... If I really worked hard at it and called you everyday and--"

"You should've done that to begin with," you cried. "What you did to me was wrong, and--"

"And I'm sorry and I can try to fix it," he cried back. "I'm sorry, baby--I mean Y/N. I'm so, so sorry, Y/N," he told you.

"You should go," you said.

"But I..." he trailed. "Come on, I saw your face when I said that bit about friends, and that was just an expression, love. I know you--"

"Not just an expression, H, when you've said that to me before and you weren't joking. It hurt when you told me... You told me you didn't want me anymore just out of the blue and never even... You never even cared about how I was or--"

"That's not--"

"Don't tell me what happened because it happened to me!" you cried. "You walk in here like... You come up to me in the grocer like you didn't hurt me. You did, and I'm angry at you. I'm angry at myself; I still love you, I'm still attracted to you, I still want you. But I wish I didn't because honestly, Harry, I don't know if I can be with you if I'm constantly afraid you're going to bail on me again," you said.

"I wouldn't," he answered plainly.

"You did," you replied. "Leave. Leave, please, Harry. I can't talk about this any longer," you said. "You aren't good for me."

He frowned at that. "You know I love you."

You shrugged, knowing that anything truthful you replied would make him feel better, and you sort of wanted him to feel like shit right now.   
He breathed out of his nose. "Fine. Fine, then I'll leave," he said curtly.

"Good. I know you know how to do that," you snarked back.

He shook his head at you. "You know, if you really hate me that much, you didn't have to waste my afternoon."

"I don't hate you, Harry, I simply won't be disrespected or made to feel like what you did to me wasn't wrong or wasn't a big deal because it was to me," you told him.

"That's not what I was--"

"You were defending yourself when what you did was completely cruel and--"

"Goodbye, Y/N. I love you." He left out your flat door, leaving you tear stained and looking out your window, watching him get into his car and drive away.  
-  
You were burping Grace after her dinner when you got a text from H. His contact was so plain after you erased all of his emojis in anger a year ago.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm sorry for so many things, first of them being breaking up with you over the phone for all the wrong reasons and then never making it right. I regret that I hurt you when I love you so much. That being said, I'd understand if you didn't want to see me anymore. I'm also sorry I came onto you during Grace's nap when I should've been using that time to talk to you. Maybe I could apologize in person if you think it'd be worth it? I love you. And I'm sorry." 

You knew it was stupid, but your initial reaction to this message was to immediately dispute that you definitely came onto him. He was sitting there watching the stupid talk show when you'd leaned over and kissed him.

You read the message again and sighed. What in the hell do you reply to this? You didn't even know how you felt about it.

"Oh, Grace," you mumbled. You decided to ignore the text for now because knowing yourself, you'd think of the perfect response sooner or later, one that encapsulated the cornucopia of emotions clouded by the current fog in your brain. You set your phone down and continued to burp the baby, absentmindedly watching the Bubble Guppies line up to go outside.

Thirty minutes later, your phone buzzed again.

"I'm sorry that I made you think I'd ever leave you to be with anyone else. You're the love of my life, and I'm sorry I didn't make that known to you. I thought I had. I thought maybe you'd text me after that idiotic phone call and ask me what I was doing or tell me that I was being a dick so I could reply and say that you were right and I was wrong and I'm sorry and please take me back and you would. But you didn't. And I didn't know if maybe you were fine with me breaking up with you or maybe you weren't fine, but you thought it was a good idea. Something I didn't take into account was that I hurt you so badly that you were too wounded to reach out and I'm so sorry for that. I wish I would've been less cold to you on the phone, I wish I would've been more transparent while we were dating so you'd know that when I called you on the phone about some free-bird shit that I was just being a scared little loser. I want to be with you. I only want to be with you, and the fact that you think that I could just write you off like that disgusts me because I know I should've been better to you. So you'd know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I took you for granted and I thought you'd fix it like you always did, and then you didn't and I just thought oh wow she finally realized she could do like way better than me. Which you can. Which is why you aren't coming on a date with me because that'd be an extreme fucking waste of your time. But what I did to you wasn't right and I needed to at least say sorry somewhat properly, even if it's a year after all the fucked up shit I did to you. I'm sorry Y/N."

You wiped the tears from your face, looking over at Grace to make sure she was doing fine in her pack and play before you called him, not knowing what else to do.

He answered the phone. "Y/N? Y/N, I'm sor--"

"I know, okay?" you cried. "Jesus, I think I can tell that by now."

"I know, and I love you, and... Fuck, you're right! You know, that killed me when you said that bit about how I was realizing that I fucked up the best thing I ever had because it's true," he said. "And now you're crying again and I'd just like to say sorry for whatever stupid thing I said in that text--"

"No, Harry, I'm crying because I've been wanting to hear that for a year now," you said into the phone. 

He cleared his throat. "Good, then. Or... I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm glad that maybe you can--"

"The year I spent thinking you didn't want me was the worst of my life," you said. 

"I'm so sorry--"

"Harry!" you exclaimed. "Come over. Come over, I need to kiss you," you said.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," you said into the phone. "I... I'm not saying that we should get married, but just... If you wanted to give it another try--"

"I'm coming over," he said. "I'll be right over. I love you so much. I love you so much, Y/N, and you're never forgetting it this time. I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry," you said softly.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not letting you get away from me ever again. I love you. I love you, and I never should have let you go. And I want you to tell me if you ever feel like I'm being a dick--"

"Did I ever have a problem doing that before?" you asked.

"No, but just..." he trailed. "We're not fucking up this time around. I'm not fucking up. This is it. I love you, Y/N. I'll be over in fifteen."

"Okay. Love you back. See you soon." 

\- One year later -

"Uncle Harry," Grace asked, "Why didn't you get Aunt Y/N a purple ring?" 

He smiled. "Well, Grace, I thought of it, but isn't this one she has on much nicer?" he asked, gesturing to your hand. "I asked the salesman, and he told me they didn't sell purple rings as sparkly as this one."

The little girl shrugged. "Mama!" she called, toddling over to ask her mother for one of a million things.

You shook your head, laughing. "You know what I thought of the other day?" you asked.

"Hm?"

"When we saw each other in the grocery store, you asked me if Grace was my daughter. Harry, she was a nine month old baby. That would've been impossible," you said. "She would've had to have been your daughter as well."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was so nervous you'd moved on and... Whatever, I clearly wasn't thinking straight."

You laughed, leaning in and kissing him. "That's okay. I've got the brains between us."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "And what do I have, the money?"

"Yes, and also the charm," you said quietly. "It's okay, though. You were smart enough not to buy me a purple engagement ring." You twisted it around your index finger. 

"Your sister definitely knows," he said, nodding over to her looking at you both suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, that's to be expected. Mum would have flipped if we announced our engagement while she was away, and she knows that," you told him.

"We've still got a trick up our sleeve, though," he said, glancing down at your stomach.

You nodded, beaming. "Yeah, we do."   
-


End file.
